User talk:AutumnSky
Hello! Hello, I'm here to tell you about IRC! ^_^ IRC is a place for off topic conversation, and polite chatter. Lots of users visit the IRC channel to converse, and have fun! We'd like you to join us there, at http://irc.wikia.com ! The first step is to enter a username, then in the drop down menu, click #wikia-warriorcats , and finally click login! It's that simple! :D There are, however, several things you should note. #Please try to keep the channel "G-rated" as lots of younger users visit there #To talk to someone privately, use the "/query user" or "/msg user" commands #If no-one's talking, or very few people are chatting, just be patient. People will converse with you shortly! #Lastly and most importantly, have fun! :D We at #wikia-warriorcats look forwards to seeing you there! >_^ ––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 00:49, 9 March 2009 (UTC) hey im magicclaw have you been on irc??? 00:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC)magiclaw!!! Dovekit and Ivykit I just wanted to say that I took down what you wrote about Dovekit and Ivykit because for one thing, I have seen no evidence of this, and if it is true you need to cite it. Just wanted to point that out. And I'm not trying to be mean about it, so sorry if I sound mean. -- Skyfeather1995 00:44, 4 May 2009 (UTC) O-oh cool! I wish I could have gone to one of those things. Did she say anything else at the tour meeting place thing? --Skyfeather1995 23:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC) SIPITCLAN what clan would you want your cats in. thanks! --Spiritstar 16:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) can they be on courageclan? --Spiritstar 17:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC) sorry! sorry! i'll change the name if i can! and do another description! --Hiddensun 18:10, 28 June 2009 (UTC) HI! I AM NOT User:Hiddensun BUT APPARANTLY THEY DON'T HAVE ANY DESCRIPTION ON THEIR PAGE!--Spiritstar 18:16, 28 June 2009 (UTC) start i don't know yet for how long i'll keep accepting characters, but i have been hinking of a story but i 'll still need more ideas.do you wan to help with the stories? --Spiritstar 23:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) STORY omg!thanks for the great idea!you're such a good story maker! --Spiritstar 00:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) sure no problem!--Spiritstar 00:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Help Well, you go to the Special Page Upload Image, then you upload the pic onto here. Then when adding a section to the talk page, go to that second to last button that looks like a picture with a plus sign. If you move your mouse over it it should say Add Images. Then go to your pic, click on it, and then insert the code into here. If you need anything else just ask. Hope I helped. --Bramble My Realm 00:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) hi autumnsky.i am new here and i hope that you don't mind that my name resembles to yours. and by the way good story and you have a HUGE clan!LOL!!! --Wintersky 13:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) by the way would you want to join Aquaclan?WINTERSKY♥talk!!! 23:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) apprentice ceremony Creekkit, is it your destiny to tread the path of a warrior and the warrior code? "Yes" Then, Creekkit. You shall now, until you have recieved your warrior name, be known as Creekpaw. Goldenstripe,you are ready for a apprentice, teach Creekpaw everything you've learned. "Creekpaw, Creekpaw!" Creekpaw touched his muzzle to Goldenstripe's, excitement dancing in his light blue eyes.CONGRATS CREEKPAW(AUTUMNSKY) WINTERSKY♥talk!!! 19:40, 12 July 2009 (UTC) i would be so greatful if you help me make a story!! i have to admit i am not a good storymaker!!! WINTERSKY♥talk!!! 21:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) oh yeah by the way who's frostkit and lotuskit's mothers? if they don't have them inthe clans just give me the description!!! WINTERSKY♥talk!!! 21:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) and can you give me names for otherclans that i can add with different living ways(like solarclan and lunarclan)WINTERSKY♥talk!!! 22:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) join? would you like to be leader of glacierclan(cna it be a tom-doesn't have to)and madicin of another?WINTERSKY♥talk!!! 01:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Would you like to join my roleplay leave your cats names and desriptions on me talk page.User:Stonestar hope you don't mind but i only allow 8 cats per user.so could you pick eight cats of all the ones you have in my calsn please?sorry to bother.WINTERSKY♥talk!!! 01:00, 14 July 2009 (UTC) clan i noticed you have very good clan names could you give me a few clan names for my cat?--Minnowberry 20:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC) i like the names thanks!!but could you give me a few clan names?--Minnowberry 15:26, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Irispaw Hi! Irispaw was apprenticed to Robinfur but Robinfur is moving to the nursery Irispaw's mentor will be Robinfur's mate Birdwing. Ok User:StonestarStonestar 12:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) clans hi again!!sorry to bother!!could you give me a few clan names that i could use?--Minnowberry 18:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Warrior Ceremonies Leader: I Sunstar, leader of SummerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Leader: Coastpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? Apprentice: I do Leader: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Coastpaw, from this moment you will be known as Coastheart. StarClan honors your courage and your wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SummerClan. (The leader rests his or her muzzle on the apprentice's head. The apprentice then licks the leader's shoulder. Coastheart, Coastheart! Stonestar 13:29, 26 July 2009 (UTC)Stonestar Hi here are the names i will be giving your apprentices Avalanchepaw-Avalanchefall Irispaw-Iriscloud Coastpaw-Coastheart Auburnpaw-Auburntail Hope these suit you! Stonestar 14:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC)Stonestar Sure clans always need kits they will be born soon! Stonestar 19:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar hello =D hi autumnsky, i noticed you were online and just wanted to say hi![[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 19:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) thanks i like your it fits you description exacly![[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 19:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) would you like me to make you a siggy?[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 19:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ok first is there any syggy from any user that caought your attention?what are your favourite color?[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 20:06, 2 August 2009 (UTC) would you like a siggy like mine or different?[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 20:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) do you know any member that has a style that you like?[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 20:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) AUTUMNSKY♥talk!!! DO YOU LIKE IT?[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 20:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) no problem![[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 20:37, 2 August 2009 (UTC) thanks for writing what you wrote below your siggy!they're so beautiful!its sweet!![[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 01:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Echoclan would you like to join Echoclan?5 cats max.[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 01:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) sure i would love if you help me make a story for echoclan.[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 13:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Ice Wolf? What do you mean by ice wolf? I don't think there is a ice wolf so the water wolf is okay? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 19:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Is this water wolf okay? If not, contact me and I will fix it soon, I have to go now! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 20:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) (Logging Off) Mentor / Apprentice program I think I am supposed to be your mentor ^^. I'm not entirely sure how this is to work, but I'll give it a try! Is there anything in particular you need help on? I know when I joined I couldn't shade at. all. I sure wish I had had a mentor then! Anyway, I'm here if you need anything.--[[User:Darkhallows| Darkhallows ]] Lair 03:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Kits Hiddenkit will be born to Sunfall and Blazepelt Swankit will be born to Brightpoppy and Firetail and Spottedkit will be born to Maplestar. Note that Swankit will be born as Brightpoppy's second litter.--Stonestar 21:29, September 1, 2009 (UTC)Stonestar Ya i love TDI so wanna join any of my clans not sure how it works so ya whats up--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 20:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) a couple days why--Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 21:55, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Names Hi AutumnSky!! Could you help me with some names? I know you're really good at making up names. So I need names for two toms:(can be warriors or apprentices) One is a blue-gray tom and the other is a red-brown tom. I kinda want the names to sound dangerous. [[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 22:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) thanks you soo much!And yes I'll give you credit when i use any of them!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 18:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) oh yeah can you help me with other names to-sorry to ask for so much!!-I need names for a tortoiseshell she-kit, and for a ginger tom kit.[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 20:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Apprentice Yeah I've noticed that about Pixlr. The blur tool isn't the best. Is it possible to download GIMP? If not you could try to develop your own style, or I could play around with Pixlr to see what I can do.--Darkhallows 06:17, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:YAY! Thanks and the retreat was a bust. I was in Amy's group thankfully. I didn't know she worked at the ropes course. In Amy's group was me, Cassidy, Kendall, Courtney, Rebecca, Allie, Ellie, Lindy, Zoe, Sammy, Shavivi and you if you were there.--BubblesInBlue 16:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, Amy's BF was there. Joe is SOOOOO cute, but he's like 4 years older than her and she's like 24--~Bubbly~ 21:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Rant/ Names Hi! I'm Dustyflower. You think of really cool names. I like your rant, it made sense. --Duststar 21:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Veg Whoo- veggies forever!!! I'm veg too, though my warrior cats aren't, I'm afraid. How long have you been veg? Dusty --Duststar 01:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) SO AM I! I have been veg all my life and yes, Dusty, I agree: VEGGIES FOREVER! 21:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC)